


A night to remember

by dinraalthereddragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drinking, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinraalthereddragon/pseuds/dinraalthereddragon
Summary: Twilight just wanted a relaxing Saturday evening. Of course, his brother had different plans.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Okay,   
So maybe trying to see how fast his truck could go on a small country road probably wasn’t the best idea. And maybe he should have made sure his passengers had their seatbelts on. And maybe, just maybe, he should have checked that some of them weren’t intoxicated and underage. But alas here Twilight is spending his last Saturday evening before he leaves for university, in a police station waiting to make the dreaded phone call to his dad. Goddess he was going to kill him, his brother and his ridiculous friends when he found out what they had done this time.  
  
In Twilights defence, it wasn’t even his stupid idea in the first place.   
Wild said he needed a lift to Hyrules house, so Twilight agreed. It was on his way to Minda’s anyway, he could just drop him off and go see her. That would have been an ideal Saturday.  
However, Wild never got out the car when they arrived at his friend’s house.   
  
Instead it started with him texting Hyrule something along the lines of ‘I’m outside dumbass’ and a minute later said ‘Dumbass’ and another friend with pink hair appeared and clambered into the back seats of the truck. Twilight, now rather annoyed that he had become a glorified taxi service, turned to his brother.  
“What is happening, you told me you needed dropping off, I’m not about to drive all around Hyrule, Surprisingly I have a life outside of babysitting you.”  
“For gods sakes, you got Sooooo aggy the last time we did something without you, So I’m inviting you now” Wild let out a small huff, rolling his eyes like he was the one doing the favour for his older brother and began to mess with the radio. Twilight batted his hand away from it before continuing.  
“No, I already told Minda I was going to hers, either get out or call Dad to bus you around, I’m not doing it!”  
“Ugh, you’re not still talking to her, are you? “spoke a voice from the back of the truck. Twilight turned around to look at the offending sound and he boy with the pink hair let out a large groan as he crossed his arms.   
“Yeah I am actually, what’s the big deal.”  
“She’s not interested mate, we’ve told you she’s talking to that weird foreign exchange kid, Zant”  
“No she’s not and I’m not your ‘mate’, who even are you?” he spoke with the defence of a toddler being told they had to go to bed. Pink Haired looked like he had been shot but before he could retaliate anymore Hyrule jumped forward, his body catching on the seatbelt.  
“Twi its Legend.”  
Oh, he must have dyed his hair again.  
“And I hate to be the one to say it, I really do, but she definitely is seeing Zant, Because Aurora told me that Dawn said to her that Dot had mentioned to her she saw them leaving Floras party together last…”  
“Alright, Alright, enough of that he said, she said BS, I’m still not spending my Saturday evening driving my brother and his mates around” he looked defeated and rested his head on the steering wheel.   
Was Minda really just leading him on, it wouldn’t be the first time, but before his thoughts could wander any further into a depressive episode, he felt a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Looking up he met His brother’s kind gaze. When Wild opened his mouth to speak Twilight imagined him saying supportive words of wisdom like, you’re too good for her or there’s plenty more fish in the sea, instead he got.  
“You have to… Otherwise I’m telling Mum you bought Wind that bottle of Rum”  
“You wouldn’t dare”  
“Oh, I so would” Wild kicked his feet up onto the dashboard and pointed forward out the Window “Drive on country boy… oh and don’t forget to turn right, we’re picking up Four.”  
Twilight let out a small sigh as his put the truck in to gear and began driving. He could deal with the Minda situation another day, what he couldn’t deal with was his mother shouting at him for suppling liquor to a 14-year-old.

It was late summer, and the air was still warm from the hot day, so as they drove, they had the Windows down and sunroof open. The Roads and Highstreet were surprisingly empty for a weekend. To be fair though most of the people that lived in Fours town were over the age of 60 so they’d probably all be in bed by now. This place gave Twilight the creeps, way too many stone statues for a village this small.   
When Twilight turned off the main street, down a small side road, he saw the petite teenage boy, they came to pick up, standing outside of his grandfather’s repair shop. Twilight liked Four, He was always polite, sensible, smart and just generally a good role model for his younger brother. Wild and Hyrule had been childhood friends and were, are, always trouble. Four was the level-headed glue that stuck the three of them together, he stopped them being ‘bad’ trouble and instead just made them gremlins.   
Somewhere along the way the group had acquired the snarky Emo kid, Legend. Twilight still wasn’t sure how he felt about him. According to Wild the kid had travelled around a lot, with his uncle being in the army, and he didn’t have many friends. So of course, that meant Wild had taken him in.  
“Hey Twi, Thanks for driving” Four said as he opened the door on Legends side of the car. “Move over Leg”  
“Oh no, I’m not sitting in the middle seat”  
“Right well get out then, I don’t mind”  
“Climb over” Legend had a cheeky smirk on his face. Four just stared bac at him blankly  
“Are you fucking serious… Just get out”  
“Nah go on, Climb over”  
“I actually can’t believe you sometimes.” Four begrudgingly climbed over Legend, making sure to dig his elbows in extra hard. Both Seventeen-year olds let out several curses towards each other before Four finally got comfy. After witnessing the ridiculous scene going on in the back seat of his truck, Twilight turned to his brother.  
“Right where are we going, Let’s get this over with”  
“Oh no no no, we still need to pick up The Captain and Bird Boy” Wild said, not looking up from his phone.  
“First off stop calling him ‘The Captain’ you’re only fuelling his ego. Secondly Sky is probably busy with Sun since he is off to HyliaTech next week and finally why are YOU organising things with MY friends” Twilight made sure to emphasis his views with his fingers because he was slowly getting more and more pissed off with his brothers nonchalant behaviour.  
“OK, Point one his ego can’t get any bigger, Point Two he isn’t because I called him earlier and point Three They’re my friends as well and The 3 of you are going off to University next week so I thought we should all hang out like we use too, it was going to be a surprise but you’re the only one that can drive sooo….”  
“Wars can drive.”  
“His car was stolen.” Twilights face deadpanned, of course his fucking car got stolen probably that crazy Ex-girlfriend of his. Still he hadn’t hung out with him or Sky for months and Wild was right they were all off to University in a few weeks, maybe it would be kind of nice to see them.  
But before he could consider it, his sensible side kicked in. Whenever all of them hung out bad things happened. It always did, like when Ravio threw that party last Wintermas.

Wild and Hyrule, somehow, set the curtain on fire,  
Legend got in a fight with someone Two years older, and had to be held back by Four,  
Warriors got caught suppling beer to people underage,  
Sky got accused of cheating on Sun even though he hadn’t left her side all night,   
and Twilight left with a broken nose and a deflated ego after sticking up for him.

Or that time when they sat together at lunch last Term and for some reason Twilight, Warriors and Sky felt the brunt force of Winds bullies. He left that conflict with another broken nose. Who knew 13-year-olds could be so terrifying?  
“No”  
“What, what do you mean no?” Wild looked at him confused.  
“Whenever we hang out, Bad things happen. And I always end up with a broken nose.” Twilight might have mumbled the last part and he whispered the rest as if it was some big secret. However, everyone in the car heard and knew exactly what he was on about.  
“Yeah well, one last night… for old time sakes” Wild put on his best puppy dog face.  
“Please Twi… for old time sakes?” Twilight looked to the backseat to see Four and Hyrule with the same expression, Legend looked just as salty as usual.  
“Fuck sakes Fine… You win… Just tell me how to get to Wars house from here” Sighing at what seemed to be the third defeat of the night. He slowly pulled away and began driving down the road.

“You know ‘The Cap’ isn’t going to be happy about sitting in the back of truck, it’ll mess up his hair.” Twilight spoke to Wild, who had his feet back up on the dashboard and was singing along to whatever song Four had playing through the Aux.  
“Yeah, I Figured… Rat boi can just go in the back… Take the next left.”  
“Absolutely not, I went in the back last time” Legend had placed both his hands on Wilds seat and pulled himself forward, so his head was in between the two front seats.  
“Aww you worried the wind will mess up your new hair do. You’re as bad as Wars” Four chuckled and he ruffled up Legends hair. Once Legend wrestled the boy off him, he made sure to really push his middle finger into his face as he lent back in his seat. Four returned the favour. Twilight watched the two boys flipping each other off through the mirror and just rolled his eyes.

The road from Fours house to Warriors was, again, relatively quiet. What wasn’t as quiet was Wild and Hyrules awful rendition of ‘Take on me’. They sounded like strangled cats and honestly it was giving Twilight a headache, so he was silently delighted when Legend snatched the phone off Four and changed it to some alternative boy band. 

  
It didn’t take long before they were driving down Outset road and pulling up to Warriors and Winds house. Unsurprisingly they weren’t waiting patiently outside like Four had been so Twilight reached to his back pocket and grabbed his phone to call him. The call played out through the Trucks speakers.  
“Hey Wars, we’re outside, you ready?”  
~~ Yeah, yeah mm just grabin me scarf… mm be two mins~~  
“kay” Twilight hung up the phone before speaking to the group. “Did he sound drunk to you?”  
“Wouldn’t be surprised, Let’s just hope He’s not drunk the whole bottle this time” Legend smirked rolling his eyes at Hyrules concerned face. True to his word Warriors appeared two minuets’ later, blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a large bag of ‘something’ over one shoulder.  
“Ayyy Bambinos, long time no see” he called out while casually strolling across the front lawn. When he arrived at the car, he paused resting his arms on Wilds window looking at the group, Wild could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Wild you never mentioned the whole gang was getting back together.”   
“Where’s the little Seagull?” Four questioned.  
“Why you askin me? He might be my brother, but he never tells me nothin.” He shrugged. “Probably out with Tetra… ahh to be young and in love.” Warriors made love heart with his hands while Legend pretended to gag. He then reached for the door handle and made to get in the back seat.  
“Oi, what you are doing pisshead, there isn’t enough room” Legend spat.  
“Give over Bubble-gum boy, we can squeeze, I’m not sitting in the trunk by myself” Legend let several swears out before frustratingly squeezing up next to Four and letting the older boy jump in. Twilight, too tired to argue about the safety of the situation looked at his brother, who seemed to be in the middle of texting someone.  
“Right Cub, how do I get to Skys house?”  
“Ughh, you sound just like dad, and the airhead is actually at Suns now, so it’s just down the street.” Wild didn’t look up from his phone but Twilight could tell he was rolling his eyes. Yet again he exhaled loudly before putting his car into gear and driving down the road. 

Suns house was massive, to say the least, one of the many benefits of being born into an extremely wealthy family. The most intimidating thing about the estate was the 24-hour security and the large front gates. Twilight always felt ashamed pulling up to the beautiful house in his busted red truck. Even though he had been to Suns house before, she was basically an extension of Sky and he had dropped Wild off many times to see her sister, it still never got any less scary.  
Twilight quickly spoke to the security guard who opened the gate for them, and they began driving down the long driveway through the estate. The perfectly cut hedges and pristine flowers all tinted slightly orange from the last dregs of sunlight. As they pulled up, Sky and Sun rushed down the front steps to welcome them, they looked like an old married couple coming out to greet their grandchildren.   
Like Warriors, Sky leaned against the Window and began talking.  
“Hey… oh Hi guys…Wild you never said that everyone would be coming… Oh gosh that makes my next question a little bit awkward… Aha…” He rested his hand on the back of his neck and continued speaking.  
“Urm so… I… uh... do you think it would be all right if Sun tags along?”  
“No absolutely not!” The whole group turned around to see Legend arms folded, pink fringe covering one eye and deadly serious in his answer. As expected, the response flustered Sky who turned to look at Wild.  
“I mean…uh… it’s supposed to be a farewell… Kinda last boys’ night… No girls aloud sort of thing” Wild sounded equally as flustered, but before the boys could discuss anything more Sun appeared over Sky’s shoulder.

“It’s okay hun, Flora asked is we could have a movie night anyway. So, I’ll see you later, just make sure you get him back in one piece, please” and just like that she gave a big smile to the group and planted a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the house. Gods how did Sky end up with her, she was so out of his league and the boys never failed to remind him of that daily.

“Right well now that’s settled, time for the babies to get in the trunk” Warriors turned to the three younger boys sat next to him, each with different levels of annoyance on their faces.  
“Urm absolutely not, we got in first, you and Lover boy can get in the back” Legend still had his arms folded and his fringe covering one eye.  
“Grumpy Puss, respect your elders, get in the back!” Wars was clearly teasing, and Twilight really did enjoy seeing him wind Legend up, it was so easy after all, but honestly… He was fed up.  
“Leg, Four, ‘Rule please just get in the back of the truck” He met Legends defiant stare before continuing “Drivers orders” and with that Hyrule opened up his door and the three of them jumped out and into the back. Warriors slid across so he was sat behind Twilight and Sky jumped in behind Wild. While this had been going on Wild had fixed up the Satnav and punched in the address, but he refused to let anyone see where it was. He just kept saying it was surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy  
> I've had the base of this written for about a month but I never actually edited it all together until now. It was originally going to be one part but It just got too long. I'm thinking there might be three of four parts when its completely finished but we'll just see.  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Linked Universe fic based off @LinkedUniverse on tumblr by Jojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again  
> hope you guys are enjoying this story, the next two chapters probably wont be out until the end of the week, I need to bulk up chp 3.  
> I'm really enjoying writing these guys interacting in a modern setting and I already have the base for the next story.
> 
> so, yeah thank you and I hope you enjoy my personal favourite chapter :)
> 
> Linked Universe fic based off @LinkedUniverse on tumblr by Jojo.

  
20 minutes Later they were back on the main road. Twilight had just about recovered from a mental breakdown after screaming at the Satnav for making him take 5 separate detours to get out of Suns neighbourhood. He had also noticed Wild hadn’t looked up from his phone the whole time and he had a worried expression on his face.

  
“Hey, you alright bud?” The older boy asked.  
“Oh, what… yeah I’m fine Its nothing” Wild quickly glanced up from his phone and the white light illuminating his face vanished just as rapidly.   
“It doesn’t sound like nothing?” Twilight tried to push his brother further, hoping he would open up even though they had company. After a few seconds of silence, Twilight decided that was all he was getting but to his surprise his brother eventually responded, but not directly to him.  
“Well I mean… Sky, has Sun mentioned that fancy ball thing for her Dads company?”  
“Oh, the Harvest festival, yeah she invited me, but I’ll be at University, so I won’t make it. Kind of a shame actually, it’s really good fun and it gives me an accuse to wear a suit, how come?”  
“Floras invited me this year, but their Dad hates me, despises me actually, and I’m worried I’ll ruin it for her.”  
“Oooo Baby Twi has a lady friend, pray tell.” Warriors cooed from the back seat and received a rather hard punch to his arm from Sky. Twilight tried to contain his chuckles when he saw his younger brother turn beet red. So, instead he attempted to move the conversation along to save Wilds humiliation.  
“Anyway… what happened to that Mipha Girl, didn’t she say she liked you?” Gods, Twilight really did sound like their dad didn’t he.  
“What… No way she had a thing for that Jerk Ravioli” Wild tutted and rolled his eyes at the comment, which just made Twilight feel even more like an uncool father.  
“do you mean Revali? …The Rito guy in our year?” Sky Questioned,  
“yeah, and I don’t even know if I really liked her like because she…”

*RING* *I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT* *RING*

Before Wild could continue his sentence, he was cut off by the loud buzzing, and an obnoxious ringtone, coming from his phone. He fumbled around with it before answering

“’Rule why are you calling me?”  
~~Urm, well we tried shouting, but you couldn’t hear us and it’s kind of an emergency.~~  
“Riiight, what do you need?”  
~~ first off tell Dog breath to fucking slow down.~~ The voice sounded further from the phone and by the irritation it was clear who it was.  
“I heard that dumbass.” Twilight shouted back at Wilds phone, and he pushed his foot down on the accelerator, which only caused several more expletives from the device.  
~~ I hate to be a pain Twi, but I really, _really_ , need to pee. Is there any chance we could stop?~~  
“You’ve got to be shitting me, why didn’t you go before we left?”  
~~I didn’t need it then…~~  
Twilight sunk further into his seat, now furious at the situation. There was a long pause before Wild finally responded,  
“Its fine, there’s a petrol station 2 mins away and we need to get snacks anyway” He was trying his best to calm his brother down by merely looking at him with his stupid, big ol’ puppy dog eyes.  
“I’m still angry… But I could use some petrol” Twilight huffed through gritted teeth while looking at the blinking warning light he had been trying to ignore.  
“Ok brill, think you can hold on till then ‘Rule?”  
~~I’ll try~~  
*BEEP*  
And with that Wild hung up and the truck was silent, apart from the terrible pop song Warriors was humming along to on the radio.

Twilight hadn’t really been paying attention to the road, and if he was honest, he had no fucking clue where he was. If Wild hadn’t pointed out the small, rural petrol station he probably would have driven straight past it. When he pulled up next to the pump, he’d not even properly stopped the car, Hyrule and Four jumped out of the back and ran into the shop.   
“Do you need anything?” Wild asked as he got out the car.  
“Nah, planned ahead” Warriors pointed to the large bag at his feet, and with that Wild walked off towards the store with Legend in tow.

While Twilight was filling up the car, Sky had stuck his head out to talk to him.  
“You all Ready for uni? When do you actually leave?”  
“My flights next Thursday, just got some last minuet prep to do what about you?” Twilight responded.  
“Yeah Basically all packed up, I’m driving down on Wednesday”  
“Wait what… You can drive?” The boy stopped the pump for a second to look at his friend fully.  
“Yeah, past my test last year, didn’t you see my car outside Suns?” Sky pointed his thumb over his shoulder, as if they were still at Suns and his, apparently obvious, car was just over there.  
“Then why the hell, have you been getting lifts off me all year?”  
“Saves petrol money.”  
Twilight pinched the bridge of his nose,  
“Un-Fucking-Believable.”  
Sky ignored his annoyance and instead turned his attention to Warriors,  
“How about you, when do you leave?”  
“Me and Him are on the same flight, can’t wait, I get to spend 5 hours in close proximity with fret-head” he shot a wink at Twilight, who just rolled his eyes in response.  
“I’m kind of sad you two are off to Hebra University together, I’ll Miss you both.”  
“Aww, you can visit anytime it, and we’ll make sure to call” Twi had just finished paying for petrol, at the pump, and was leaning on the Window. “Anyway, it’ll only be 3 months and we’ll all be back home for Wintermas”

Unfortunately, their cute conversation was disrupted by a large shout coming from inside the shop. From what they could see from the outside,   
Several magazine stands had fallen over,  
Wild was holding too many packets of Doritos, for one person,  
Hyrule and Four were lugging a large bag of firewood,  
Legend was sporting a new flashy pair of sunglasses, also did he look fatter?   
And all of them were quickly exiting the shop shouting for Twilight to get in and drive, He did as he was told, _‘I didn’t do it, Not my problem, I’m not dealing with it’_ was what he was thinking at the time.   
As the boys jumped in the back of the truck and Wild in the passenger seat screeching “Go,Go,Go”, Twilight swiftly drove off praying that they hadn’t done anything illegal, Wilds next words did little to help support his worries.  
“How ridiculous, did you know you have to be 18, EIGHT-TEEN, to buy fire starters”  
“Oh Hylia, give me strength” Twilight muttered under his breath. Before he could respond to Wilds newfound discovery Warriors did.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got some spare in the bag and I brought a lighter”  
_‘Oh, how fantastic’_ Twilight thought  
“Nah its fine, Legend just snuck some in his hoodie on the way out”  
_‘it just gets better’_  
“Oh brill, do you guys want a beer, a bought a 24 pack with me.”  
_“I’m going to have an aneurism”_  
“Twi, you alright?” Wild looked over at his brother.  
_“shit did I say that last part out loud”_  
“Yeah you did… do you want to pull over, I don’t mind driving?” Sky said, Twilight would be dammed if he let anyone else drive his precious baby.  
“No, its fine let’s just get to wherever the hell we’re going”

  
“How much further have we got?” Warriors asked as he cracked open a beer and passed two more too Sky and Wild. “Twi sorry bud, but you can’t have one, gotta respec the law.”  
“You say that while handing my underage brother a beer.” It was clear by Twilights tone he was joking but he kept his face neutral.   
“Aww don’t be a spoil sport, I turn 18 in 6 months, I’m basically allowed.” Wild whined.  
“Actually, I think the law says you’re allowed to drink a beer or cider when your 16 with a meal” Sky stated.  
“Pretty sure that’s a load of bollocks, and anyway where is his meal” Twilight responded, to which his brother held up a bag of Doritos and a prawn sandwich. Twilight just shook his head and rolled his eyes, at this rate they were going to roll out of his head.   
“Listen don’t look at me like that, I will not hesitate to tell mum about the rum.”  
“That’s a dead threat now, because I won’t hesitate to tell mum about that can of beer or the fact you just stole from a petrol station” Twilight stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
“And I’ll tell her you were the get away driver.” The blond teen pulled the same self-righteous face back.  
“What this about rum?” Warriors interested had been peaked, he could get blackmail material.  
“Oh, Twilight bought Wind a bottle of rum 3 weeks ago.”  
“YOU DID FUCKING WHAT!” He jumped forward pushing his head between the two front seats, hitting Twilight on the shoulder several times. Sky had to pull the boy back to get him to stop before the car swerved off the road. There was a loud crashing noise, followed by several shouts, from the back of the truck, but the boys paid it little attention due to the current fight happening inside.  
“Oh, get off your high horse you literally just gave my brother a can.” Twilight said while trying to brush down his brown hair.  
“Me giving your _17-year-old brother_ a can of beer and you giving my _14-year-old brother_ a bottle of rum are very different scenarios… Why in Hylias name would you do that?”  
“I wanted intel”  
“Intel on what?”  
“Minda”  
“You’re a creep.” Warriors face deadpanned and he sat back in his seat, arms crossed.  
“No, I am not, your brother’s _girlfriend_ is basically best friends with her.” 

‘Best friends’ probably wasn’t the correct term for it, more like they moved in similar circles. Minda’s Best friend was Dusk, and to put it nicely her and Twilight weren’t really on speaking terms. So, he had resulted in going to people 4 years below him to find details about Minda.

“You’re a creep. You bribed 14-year olds to stalk your imaginary girlfriend.” Yeah actually, when you put it like that it does sound kind of creepy.  
“Shut up.” Was the only response Twilight could come up with, while his face turned a picturesque shade of crimson.  
“You have terrible taste in women.” Teased Warriors.  
“Says fucking who… You? Hmm… everyone let’s remember the last time Wars got into a relationship,” Twilight tapped his head with his finger as he joked. “Because, if I recall correctly, that one ended sooo brilliantly,” he quickly clasped both his hands together and pretended to swoon in the front seat, all his embarrassment completely gone. “Oh, Dear Captain of the Football team, please, please tell us how you have such a talent for finding wonderful women.”  
“Okay, Okay fair enough she was a bit weird, I’ll give you that one” Warriors blushed and tried covering his face with his scarf.  
“A BIT! War she keyed BOTH of our cars, slashed your tyres, threw a brick through your Window, tried to tell everyone at school you gave her Chlamydia, which honestly was a bit of an odd one, and finally she threatened to maim any girl who even tried to look at you, which unsurprisingly was about 70% of the girls at out our school. She was a full-blown psychopath.”  
“I’ve got to agree with Twi on this one, Weird doesn’t really cover the amount of insane she was.” Sky patted Warriors’ shoulder and the whole car broke out into several hysterical fits of laughter, ‘The Captain’ really did have the worst taste in women.   
“I started messaging her sister last week”  
“Oh Hylia, please not again”. 

  
It had been around 30 minutes since the petrol station ‘incident’, and they were somewhere in the Necluda National park. The landscape was beautiful, Pine forests lined the roads and they could just about see the silhouette of Mount Lanayru in front of the purple painted sky, the sun had completely set now.   
The peaceful scene outside was almost the mirror opposite of how Twilight felt on the inside. He was slowly losing his patience with his brother and his developing-ly rowdy passengers. It didn’t take long for him to break.  
“Wild! where the fuck are we going! I can’t keep driving all night.” The brunette boy quickly glanced over to his brother. Wild was still sat with his feet on the dashboard, but now he was sipping his second can as his first had been discarded, empty, on to floor. His light-hearted behaviour only angered his brother more.  
“Twi, stay calm… remember the breathing techniques I taught you… in…out...in”. Wild replicated his breathing as he spoke.  
“Fuck off.” Twilight went to punch the younger teen but was rudely interrupted by the satnav announcing their arrival.   
Their ‘destination’ was a tiny layby at the side of the road, well it was more of patch of grass (how had Wild even entered an address for this location). The boys could just about make out a faded board that said, ‘Duelling peaks mountain Trail’. The path the sign was refencing, lead down through a small clearing in the trees, it looked like something out of horror film and they seemed to be the only people brave enough to venture this far up the mountain at night.

  
“Welp, we’re going to get murdered.” Warriors jumped out his skin when he heard the voice right next to his ear. He turned to the sound and found Four happily glancing through the open window, He had the bag of firewood strewn over his shoulder. Legend and Hyrule had also gotten out of the trunk and were both carrying a large cool box between them. Twilight could have sworn they didn’t have that when they got in, but maybe he just hadn’t noticed.   
“Wild, please tell me, why have you brought us to the set of Blair witch project?” Sky questioned, hesitant to get out the car. The blonde teen, clearly undeterred by his friend’s reluctance of leaving the safety of Twilights truck, just ignored him and jumped out. Making sure to grab his backpack off the floor before slamming the car door behind him. The three older boys stared at one another in silence, an unsaid conversation going on between them.  
_‘We can’t stay here’_ Twilight raised his eyebrows.  
_‘Its not that bad’_ Sky responded with a shrug.  
After 20 seconds, Warriors rolled his eyes and made to follow the rest, who had already began walking the trail. The other 2 finally caved and quickly jogged to catch up to the others. Twilight made sure to triple check he had locked his truck, Yeah there may have been 7 of them but they didn’t know what weridos hung around here at night.

  
The trail was just as creepy the further they got into the woods and every sound terrified Twilight, Warriors and Sky. The younger boys seemed completely fine with their current situation, chatting carefree between each other. The 3 ‘adults’ of the group looked like they were all on the verge of a heart attack, and Warriors picked up a large stick ‘for protection’, as he put it. They kept sharing unsure glances with one another and reassuring themselves that the spooky whistling they were hearing was defiantly the wind and not some chaotic murderer out for a Saturday night stroll.  
Slowly, the trees cleared away and the boys were left in a large opening. It took Twilight a minute to notice that they had actually reached the end of the footpath. Their reward for completing the homicide hike, A beautiful overview of all of Hyrule. They could see all of downtown Castle town from up here. Every twinkling streetlight shone like its own star; the tall glass skyscrapers merely outlines on the horizon. Everyone stood in silence admiring the beauty of the metropolitan view. Twilight had only ever been to the city once, and he hated it. The hustle and bustle of city life was too claustrophobic for his farmhand blood, he couldn’t understand why Sky would willing go to University there. However, seeing it like this, peaceful, stationary and surprisingly silent made him reconsider his original opinions. 

  
“Wow, the city looks amazing from up here.” Fours words cut through the night and brought the boys back to present. He dumped the heavy bag of wood in front of Wild before walking over to the cliff edge.  
“Hylia, you sound like you’re in some teen coming of age movie, grow a pair.” Legend huffed. He was sat on the cooler, drawing something in the ground with a twig.  
“Says you, king of the dramatics.” Warrior chuckled as he placed himself down next to the pink haired boy. The others all quickly followed suit sitting in a half circle around the fire pit Wild and Hyrule were building. Twilight and Sky had pulled a small log from the outskirts of the clearing and were watching the boys from it.  
“Hey Cap, pass us the pocket dragon” Wild gestured towards Warriors and the scarf wearing boy quickly reached into his pocket and tossed the younger boy the lighter.  
It didn’t take long for the pyromaniacs to have the campfire blaring and the slight chill of the night was flushed out, replaced with dancing embers of the golden blaze. 

  
Wild plonked himself down next to his brother and began pulling things out of his backpack. First a large Bluetooth speaker, which got quickly snatched up by Warriors and he became designated campfire DJ. After the speaker followed a massive bag of marshmallows, then hotdogs, Buns and skewers. Twilight was beginning to wonder just how big this bag was. The food was passed around the group and they started to toast it on the fire.  
“Anyone want a drink?” Legend got up off the cooler box and pulled out a bottle of Lemonade. Warriors chuckled to himself.  
“No little one, I’ve got my beer. Thank you very much.” He made sure to pat the half empty box as he spoke.   
“Oh Ok, guess you don’t want some of this then” Legend said, with a smug smirk too big for his face. He then proceeded to pull out a chilled bottle of Hydro melon liquor and jiggle it towards at the group. To which the Captains face dropped, and he just looked shocked at the younger boy.  
“How the hell did you get that?” Sky looked over at him in awe, how had the underaged teen managed to get one of the most expensive brands of alcohol in all of Hyrule. For dins sake , the glass bottle was larger than his arrogant big head.  
“You know you guys aren’t the only 18-year olds I know. I do have another friends.” Legend hadn’t lost his smug grin and he signalled towards Wild, who had just taken out several plastic cups from his never-ending bag. The boy chucked them over to him. Legends grin was swiftly wiped off his face when he missed the catch and got a hard smack to the cheek.

  
“His sister just came back from Koholint, remember. she probably got it dirt cheap at duty free” Legends face changed again, it now replicated the look of a lion hunting it pray, Thanks to Hyrule calling him out. It was made clear he didn't have 'other friends' as he had put it. Instead he just had a 20-year-old sister, who also just finished her volunteer abroad program.   
“Oh yes, I remember Fable very well.” Warrior laughed and didn’t falter when he received a large smack on the back of his head from the Pink haired teenager. Instead it just egged him on to continuing his disgusting teasing “does she talk about me at all, I know she definitely knows my name,” he winked at Legend, and now the previously jovial boy was grinding his teeth trying everything in his power to not punch Warrior in the face.  
Luckily, for both Legends sanity and Warriors nose, Twilight broke the boys apart asking for _just_ a cup of lemonade. He was driving after all.

Then, for the first time that night, he actually let himself relax and began to genuinely enjoy the company.   
Maybe Wilds idea wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- VOMIT and lots of swearing.

The group had been sat huddled around the campfire for a few hours, cooking food, drinking and singing along to the music. It had been a while since all of them, well minus Wind, had gotten together and the conversation flowed freely. Twilight enjoyed the company and it hadn't been until that night that he realised just how much he really missed them.

They’d all been very busy over the summer break, Twilight had been helping his parents on the farm, Sky had been working at a summer camp (Suns suggestion), and Warriors had been occupied getting his sport scholarship. None of them really had anytime to hangout, so it was nice.

“Hey Twi, you seen Dusks new fling?” Warriors chuckled as he spoke, revelling in Twilights eye roll and poignant glare.

“No… Unsurprising I haven’t kept up to date with my Ex-girlfriends’ life or who she is talking to.”

“Your gunna love it” The Captain continued, clearly undeterred by Twilights tone. “She got caught getting cosy with Artemis.”

Twilights face dropped. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be one of Warriors closest friends, they used to go on ‘double dates’ for god’s sake.

“HA, your Dog breath made her rethink her sexual preferences.” Legend quipped. Twilight wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the actual hilarity of the situation that made the pink haired boy fall backwards off the cooler. He could also see Four and Hyrule trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

“Leg, that’s not fair” Wild called out kind-heartedly. “She liked girls before she got with him… Twi just confirmed it.” His sympathetic smile had changed to a childish grin.

“Thanks, Wild” Twilight looked down at the marshmallow he was toasting.

It was on fire. _Brilliant_

After a large groan he blew it out and grabbed another.

“Anyway, enough about my failed romances. Wars what happened to your car?” Twilight asked over the campfire and the quiet mumble of conversations.

“Please let’s not talk about Fi here, she was a good soul.” Warriors faked a sob and over exaggerated a sigh, falling on to Legend, who had manged to get himself back sat comfortably on the cooler.

“You called your car Fi.” Legend scoffed. Pushing the older boy off him.

“Yeah, and she was a beauty. Much better than Twi’s vomit comet.”

“You throw up one time,” Sky mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“Oi don’t you say a bad word about Epona, at least all of us can actually fit in his car” Four laughed back, getting defensive about the groups beloved truck. Warriors had, rather selfishly according to the boys, bought a two-seater convertible. So, it wasn’t surprising that Twilight ended up as the groups designated driver and hence why his truck, otherwise known either by Epona or the vomit comet curtesy of Sky, had basically become everyone’s baby.

“Listen, I know we all love her but she’s no flashy sports car like Fi, you’d be lucky if she went over 50 Mph” Warriors said.

“No, me and Wild have gotten her to 100 round the track.” Twilight retaliated. The boys could just about make out what he was saying, thanks to the large marshmallow he’d stuffed in to his mouth, whole.

“Is that what you call ‘helping around the farm’” Hyrule joked from his spot around the campfire, him and Wild shared a knowing look.

“Bullshit, calling it right now, 20 rupees say she goes no faster than 60 Mph.”

“oh yeah you’re on.” Twilights eyes narrowed in on the Captains. He wasn’t one to shy away from a bet, especially one he knew he would win.

They stayed for another 10 minutes, it was some time after 2am, before they decided it was time to head back home. The boys quickly packed up the makeshift campsite, Warrior and Wild chucked all the empty cans into their backpacks, Legend stomped out the remnants of the fire and Sky carried the cool box, now significantly lighter. Hyrule and Four, being ever the helpful, passed the bottle containing the last dregs of Hydro melon liquor between them, singing along to some imaginary tune. Twilight was a little concerned about the two youngest boys, it was clear they had both had enough to drink, so he kept a close eye on them.

The walk back down the trail was relatively quick, and a lot less nerve racking, and they reached the truck after 20 minutes of walking. It could have been 10 if Hyrule didn’t fall over his own feet every 5 seconds.

They began Loading everything back into the truck and the boys started climbing in. But before they all got comfy Twilight remembered the bet. Glancing up and down the road he deemed it a suitable place to prove Warrior wrong. It was straight, relatively open and there was no way a speed camera was this far up the mountain.

“Wars you better be ready to loose your money.” Twilight turned his body in his seat looking the Captain directly in his hazy blue eyes.

“Oh yeah, you’re on!” warrior had a smirk, that could kill, plastered all over his face and he reached out his hand.

They shook on it.

Four and Hyrule were stood on the side of the long straight stretch of country road. Four was holding his multi-coloured hoodie in his hands, using it as a makeshift flag. Wild was crouching on his feet in the passenger seat. Warriors had one arm bracing the top of the truck and his other was wrapped tightly around Legend, who was squashed in the middle seat clutching the last can of beer. Sky was sat on the other side leaning out the Window. And finally, Twilight had both his hands firmly on the steering wheel as he revved up the truck’s engine.

Hyrule started the count down.

“THREE!”

The engine roared in to action.

“TWO!”

The adrenalin began pumping through Twilights veins.

“ONE!”

Four dropped his hoodie to his side and Twilight pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator.

“GO!”

The Truck shot forward and the passengers all flew backwards into their seats. Several expletives could be heard from the back of vehicle, but Twilight didn’t care. He was going to prove them wrong. With the rapid gear changes he made the speedometer needle move quickly up, through the numbers.

*60 Mph*

Go on, Faster…

*70 Mph*

Faster…

*80 Mph*

Faster…

*90*

The Wind was roaring through the truck, all Twilight could think about was the speed. He just needed to go faster, the needle was slowly itching towards 100.

He could do it.

*95*

He could do it.

*97*

He could do it.

*99*

He could.

*100 Miles per Hour*

He had done it!

YES, he had only gone and proved that smug prick wrong. He gently took his foot of the accelerator and the car began to gradually slow back down. The Adrenaline was like a drug to him. Twilight didn’t need one of Warriors’ cans of beer to feel this good. He just needed the speed, to feel the wind blowing through his hair, the ground moving quickly beneath the wheels, the slowly changing hues of blue and red, the siren slowly creeping up behind them, the….

Wait, what.

“Oh shit” Twilight was quickly brought back to his senses.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….” A string of curses left his mouth and he turned to look at his brother. The police siren from behind was deafening. Both boys had eyes as wide as the moon.

“Shit, Dads going to fucking kill me, Fuck shit, shit shit”

“Twi calm down”

“CaLm DOWn!” His voice cracked as he spoke. “Oh Hylia, Dad is going to throttle me”

“Just pull over” Wild tried to calm his hysterical brother down, it wasn’t working.

Twilight just continued to swear over and over again as he slowed the car down. The three boys in the back had gone eerily silent. The Captain had lost his cool exterior, Legend was trying to shrink into his sodden hoodie, and Sky looked like he was having a heart attack. The only one out of the 5 who seemed to be somewhat relaxed was Wild, who continued his attempts at calming his brother down.

“Twilight its fine, please just pull over, all you’re going to get is a speeding ticket, its fine”

“WILD! I was going 100 Mph do your really think I’m just going to walk away from this with a slap of the wrist and ‘don’t do it again.’” Twilight began muttering small prayers to himself, begging Hylia to listen.

“You were not going 100 Mph” The chuckle, from the back of car, caught the two-bickering brother’s attention.

“Are you fucking serious right now, Yes I was!” Twilight shouted at Warriors, whose smug grin was back.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Wars but I saw it with my own eyes, you deffo owe him 20 rupees.” Wild backed up his brother.

“There’s no way this beat up truck was going 100 Mph” It was Legends turn for some, unhelpful, snarky comments.

“Are you two actually taking the piss” By this point the police car, trailing them, was at the back of Twilights mind. He pulled over and turned around to look Warriors in the face.

“It was definitely only 60mph” The captain said,

“Warriors, the car was doing 100.”

“60”

“100”

“60”

“100” They were basically screaming at each other, like squabbling children.

“Actually, the car was going 103 Mph” Twilight spun back round and he saw that stood next to his car was a rather well-built policeman with his arms folded looking back at him, then the man quickly glanced around at the car’s passengers. The brunette teenager swallowed loudly.

“Would you like to explain why your car was going 103 Mph in a 40 zone.”

“Uh… bu…uh” Twilights voice betrayed him, he couldn’t put a sentence together. Instead he just ended up gawping like a fish at the policeman. The gentleman let out a large audible sigh before continuing.

“Sir, would you mind stepping out of the vehicle please.” Twilight did as he was told.

“Do you have your ID on you?” He quickly fumbled with his wallet before pulling out his driving license and handing it over. He could hear the obnoxious giggling of Legend and Warriors from inside the truck, which honestly wasn’t helping the situation. The police officer raised an eyebrow at the Boy in front of him.

“Twilight Forester is that your name?” His tone was firm.

“Yes?”

‘Please don’t know my dad, please don’t know my fucking dad please...’

“You Times son?” The police officer glanced over at Wild, who was still sat on his feet in the passenger’s seat, and then back at Twilight. His gaze was terrifying, making Twilight feel smaller than the minish. The teen let out a small exhale through his nose.

“Yes, Time Forester is my father.”

The policeman tutted. “Listen kid, you’re very lucky it’s a quite night, you could have caused a serious incident” He used the classic ‘disappointed voice’. The one that will make any child feel 10 times worse than if you just screamed at them.

“I’m S-sorry.” Twilight stammered out.

The older man looked confused, was this kid apologising to him? Reckless teens never showed him any remorse for their actions. Twilight just looked down and shuffled his feet, hoping he could disappear, he wasn’t a reckless teen.

“Oi, Mr G, we found these two minors trying to jump into the undergrowth, think they might be under the influence” The shout came from 2 younger looking Policemen, further down the street, and much to the rest of the groups disappointment Hyrule and Four were being dragged along with them. The senior officer, Mr G, pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

“Mister Forester, do you know these gentlemen.” Twilight wanted to lie and say he had no idea who these men were, let them fend for themselves, but his stupid righteous dad had taught him better.

“Unfortunately, Yes, I do sir.”

“You understand this means I’m going to have to breathalyse all of your passengers now, including yourself.”

“Yes sir.”

“And how many of them are going to be underage?”

“2 of them, Sir”

“Right, Well thank you for your honesty, you can go first.”

And with that, each one of the boys got tested. One by one.

Unsurprisingly Hyrule and Four were well over the limit, you didn’t need a machine to tell you that. They couldn’t even form proper sentences and getting them to walk in a straight line was like asking a baby to fight demise, impossible.

Legend on the other hand, to the untrained eye, would have looked perfectly sober. He could walk and talk like normal, he gave as much sass to the police officer as he usually would to prove this. The thing that gave him away was the can of beer he had failed to drop before getting out the car, and that he absolutely stank of booze thanks to said can of beer drenching his hoodie during Twilights impromptu race with himself.

Wild, much like Legend, looked fine, maybe a little bit more chatty than usual, but he certainly didn’t appear drunk. However, he ended up topping the scale and was the most intoxicated of them all. Clearly, he was very good at hiding it, as even the policemen seemed shocked at his results.

Next was Warriors and Sky turn. They were also well over the limit, but when they handed over their IDs, they were fine. Like Twilight they were both 18. Instead the older boys were now arguing with the youngest policeman about who had supplied the alcohol to the underage boys. Everyone there knew it was Warriors, he had the empty cans in his bag and the receipt had been in his wallet when he gave it to the policeman. Sky, being the mother hen that he was, didn’t want Warriors to take the full blame so he kept shouting over them saying it was him. Honestly, he was too plastered to put a sentence together but his continual denial, loud noises, that Warriors hadn’t bought all the alcohol meant that both of them were now being punished for it.

The only boy that was completely sober was, of course, Twilight. However, he was being charged with, driving over the speed limit and negligence of passengers. Although he argued that that felt unfair as he had told them to put on seatbelts it wasn’t like he was going to get out and buckle them in like toddlers. The policemen did le out a small chuckle at that comment.

Once all the commotion had died down. The Officer made the boys line up at the side of the road and told them their options.

“Right boys, since you 4 are under 18, Unfortunately, ‘ _for everyone_ ’, you’re going to have to come with me. Your guardians can pick you up from the station and that will be all” There was a large groan from the 4 teens. Wild rolled his eyes, trying to hide his frustration. Twilight was right, their dad was going to kill them.

“You 2, However” The police officer pointed at Sky and Warriors. “Have two choices. since I’m feeling kind. You can either, take the 500-rupee fine and get a taxi home. OR join the boys down at the station and we can call this a _‘learning experience_ " for all of you.” Sky quickly mumbled that he would rather spend a night at the station then spend money he didn’t have. Warriors was annoyed he was even being charged with anything, but also agreed he would rather join Sky.

“Finally, Mr Forester. You are going to pay a 1000-rupee fine for the violation of the speed limit and to make up for the negligence of your intoxicated passengers. You can come with us down to the station and make sure they all get home safe, including your little brother.”

“Yes sir” Twilight almost saluted, but the snickering coming from his right side stopped him.

“Right well now that’s all done, You 3 get in that car and you 4 can come with me.” Twilight, Wild, Hyrule and Four followed ‘Mr G’ to his police car, the other boys jumped into the younger Officers car and the dreaded journey began.

Twilight hadn’t fully processed the last 30 minutes. He’d gone from enjoying his evening with friends, to racing down the road at 100 Mph, winning 20-rupees in a bet and then losing 2000-rupees thanks to the same stupid bet.

He was pissed off. His dad was probably going to murder him and to make matters worse he had to abandon his truck in the middle of nowhere.

Since Twilight wasn’t being _brought in_ , He was just on babysitting duty, ‘Mr G’ allowed him in the front seat of the car, and otherwise they all wouldn’t have fit it.

“Look on the Brightside Twi, it could have gone worse” Wilds voice quivered from the back seat. His older brother quickly whipped round and looked him dead in the eyes, trying his best to ignore the policeman driving next to him.

“Could have gone worse!” Twilight began whisper shouting “Wild how the fuck could that situation have gone any worse. Are you actually a full-blown moron.”

Mr G. let out a small huff, which could have been perceived as a snort, it brought Twilight back to his senses.

He was currently sat in a police car on his way to station. The same string of curses from before began filling his thoughts.

“Oh, shit guys.” Hyrule spoke nervously, bringing his hand to cover his mouth.

“What” Four looked at the disgruntled boy sat in the middle seat. Twilight spun back around.

“I think I’m going to be…” He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead Hyrule decided to hurl up his dinner, all over himself and the floor of the cop car. The two unlucky boys next to him didn’t even have time to fully process what had happened.

“Fan-Fucking-Tastic” Twilight grumbled.

“Fuck ‘Rule, you ok buddy?” Wild started rubbing his friends back and reached into his bag searching for a bottle of water. However, before he could save his friend from the aftermath of the sick. Four also determined that that exact moment would be a fantastic one, to also empty his stomach on to the floor.

 _‘Ahh yes.’_ Twilight thought to himself. _‘That’s how bad the night could have gone. A Speeding ticket and throwing up all over a policeman’s car.’_

Fucking brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this was so much later then originally planned but its here now.  
> Also I don't understand Hyrules police system but fuck it, it is what it is.  
> p.s twilights reaction is based off me whenever I hear peculiar noises coming from my car.
> 
> Hope you enjoy Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight trudged into the police station behind his younger brother, carrying a shopping bag filled with 2 sick covered hoodies inside. Following him were the two vomit culprits, gently nursing small bottles of water. They all felt Humiliated, ashamed and just generally tired (it was well past 4am now).

The senior officer lead them into the small holding cell, containing a wall phone, a grubby toilet in the corner and a concreate slab, that some people might call a ‘bench’. Sky, Warrior and Legend were already inside chatting between themselves, looking about as cheerful as a bunch of recently orphaned penguins.

“Ha, you two look like shit” Legend quipped, pointing towards the two youngest boys. “Holy Hylia, you smell like shit as well”.

The four boys didn’t dignify him with a response, instead Twilight chucked the bag towards him. After a quick peak inside, the smell emanating from inside it caused Legend to gag, no further question were needed.

“Well Mr Forester, Follow me. we have some paperwork to fill out. The rest of you, there’s a phone in the corner. Just phone your guardians when you’re ready...Preferably before tomorrow…I’d really like to at least get some rest tonight.” The policer Officer said, the sarcasm was dripping from his words. He was clearly just as annoyed to be doing his job, as the young men in front of him were to be a part of his job.

And with that Twilight was whisked away with the police officer and began signing the paperwork put in front of him.

After around 30 minutes of documents, or as the senior officer put it ‘useless faff’, Twilight was back in the room with the boys.

Apparently, none of them had plucked up enough courage to phone their guardians yet. Instead Wild had been preoccupied looking after Four and Hyrule. Sky had fallen asleep on the floor, with his neck resting at a 90-degree angle against the bench, and Warriors and Legend were sat, cross legged on the floor, playing cards. They all quickly turned their attention to Twilight when he re-entered the small holding room.

“Oh, good you’re back” Wild jumped up and walked over to his brother. His Gleeful smile really didn’t suit the current mood.

“So, I was hoping you could Phone home…” Twilight went to interrupt him but Wild held his index finger up to his brother’s lips. “Ah, ah, ah. I know you’re technically not ‘arrested’ but I think it’s better for both of us… and I won’t tell dad about your fine.” The older boy quirked an eyebrow at his brother. “fuck FINE… I Promise I won’t ever mention the rum either. Now deal?” Wild rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to shake on their deal. Twilight stopped for a split second, His first deal of the night hadn’t ended brilliantly, but he quickly shook his head of the thought and took Wild up on the offer. At least he didn’t have to worry about Wild mentioning any illegal activity to his parents.

The brunette boy rolled his shoulders back and stood tall. Striding across the room in 3 large steps.

He slowly picked up the phone of the wall and dialled in his home Phone number.

*Ring*

_Please don’t be Dad,_

*Ring*

_Please don’t be Dad,_

*Ring*

_Please don’t be…_

~~ Hello, Mr Forester speaking~~

_Fuck, ahh fuck._

“Heyyyyyyy Dad, urm is Mum in?” Twilight said, his voice wavering.

~~ Twilight? Are you aware its 5 in the morning?” ~~ The voice on the phone was deep and cold.

“Yes?” Twilights voice raised an octave.

~~ Why are you calling the house phone at 5 in the morning? ~~

“Ah… Yeah…Ha funny story actually, I need you to come pick me up.” He tried his best to sound cheerful.

~~ Where are you? ~~

“Lanayru police station.”

~~ And, pray tell son, why are you at Lanayru police station ~~

“Nothing serious... promise. They just won’t let me leave without a Guardian.”

~~ Twilight you’re 18 what are you talking about? You don’t need a Guardian anymore. ~~

Oh shit. He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Ahh… Yeah well actually I’m not the only one that needs picking up and apparently you don’t classify as a guardian if you have also been detained with the minor.”

~~ I swear to Din if Wild is with you. You’ll both be on Cuccos duty for the next year. ~~

“Thanks Dad, see you soon, Love you, byeeeeee” Twilight cut his dad off and quickly hung up the phone.

Well it could have gone worse he thought. Judging by the look he received as he turned back around, the others thought the same.

“what did he say? Is he pissed?” Wild asked, eyes wide like an eager child.

“Well, you’re on Cuccos duty for the next year. However, all things considered he didn’t seem too angry, having just been woken up at 5am to come pick up his 2 stupid sons.” Twilight responded, He began franticly pacing the room.

“Correction, 3 stupid sons because granny is going to murder me, and I’d take Times disappointed gaze over hers any day.” Warriors chirped from the floor, where his and Legends card game had picked up again.

“Make that 4.” Hyrule added.

“5. There’s no way Grandpa can see me like this.” Four gestured to his dishevelled hair and pale face.

“Are any of you planning on phoning your own Parents or is my father everyone’s dad now.” Twilight threw his head back and angrily sat down on the bench, disturbing Sky. He rested his arms on his knees and his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

“Oh god, Hes going to use that annoying ‘I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed’ face” Wild mimicked said face as he spoke.

“yeah to be honest, he did seem very calm about the whole thing, and actually now that I think about it, he picked the phone up way too quickly.” Twilight glanced up for a second to look at his brother.

“Do you think he was already up?” The blond boy asked, scratching his head in thought.

“Maybe him and Mrs Time were… You know” Warriors whistled and elbowed Legend as he spoke.

“ABSOULETLY NOT, you fucking perv, that’s our mother” Twilight shouted across the small holding room. He was going to get up but he could be bothered to threaten 'The Cap' any further. Instead he took Sky’s approach to life, if in doubt have a fucking nap. The other boys began milling around the cell.

40 minutes after Twilights phone call. Father Time appeared at the station, with a small blond boy trailing in after him. The two of them were ushered through the building until they stood in front of the grubby cell.

“Right then. Twilight, Wild get out of there.” Times voice was firm as he spoke and there it was, 'the disappointed face'. The other boys looked at the two brothers with big pleading eyes.

“HA, you fucking idiots got arrested!” The smaller boy stepped out from behind Time, A smug smile stretching from ear to ear. The brotherly resemblance was uncanny when he grinned like that.

“Wind, why the fuck are you here? Please tell me granny doesn’t know.” Warriors usually calm blue eyes looked frantic when he saw his brother. Wind just laughed.

“You’re a fucking dumbass” Wind said through the fit of laughter, flipping his brother off. However, when Times gaze moved off his two stupid sons onto the swearing boy, he instantly stopped laughing and rapidly dropped his hand down to his side. He smiled up at Time, trying to feign innocence.

“Uh, Dad is it ok if you sign everyone out of here?” Twilights voice wavered as he spoke. He was so annoyed he’d disappointed his dad.

Time looked around at the boys in front of him. Hyrule and Four still looked like shit, Legend continued to play cards even though his opponent was verbally fighting with his brother and Sky was actually awake, but he refused to look in Times direction. The ‘Old man’ let out a large sigh.

“Yes, fine let’s just get out of this place. please.” He was too tired to deal with this.

Time signed off some paperwork and the boys were let out of the cell, Winds grin was back as he watched them all shuffle out behind the Police officer. The youngest boy had an extra spring in his step as they walked across the Parking lot. When they reached the car he jumped in the front seat of Times large SUV, neither Twilight nor Wild cared enough to protest. Instead the two brothers squished into the middle seats with Sky and Warriors. After some protests from Legend, him, Four and Hyrule sat in the back seats, the latter two had their heads Deeply embedded in carrier bags.

As Time began driving, he questioned the boys, who up until that moment had said absolutely nothing about the situation.

“So, am I allowed to know why you were all arrested?” He quirked a brow at Twilight through the mirror.

“We weren’t actually arrested... but if we were it would have been for Underage drinking.” Wild confidently said, thinking he’d gotten Twilight out of the shit.

“Hmm, Pup Aren’t you three 18?” The boys couldn’t see clearly but it looked like Time was trying to hide a grin.

“Yes, but we” Warrior pointed at the three older boys “Would have gotten arrested for supplying alcohol. If we had been 'arrested'” the blonde boy spoke for Twilight. 

“So, then where is your truck Twilight?” the boys were almost certain Time was grinning now.

“Uh, its detained, me and him are going to pick it up tomorrow” This time Sky covered for the panicked teenager. Time could see through the lies, but he let them think he was clueless.

“Anyway, Wind why are you here?” Wild asked trying to move the conversation away from them.

“Oh, well.” Wind face dropped and he sounded very panicked, he was struggling to get his words out.

“when I was driving over here, I may have spotted him, _‘Showing off’_ to his older friends.” Time did air quotations, and his face had gone back to the usual stern glare. “Go on Wind, please tell them what you were doing” He gestured for the boy to start talking.

“Fine...” the young boy folded his arms in a huff. “I was trying to prove to Tetra I could down a bottle in 20 seconds…..while hung upside down from a tree.” He mumbled the last part.

“A bottle of?” Warriors voice was stern, he sounded a lot like Time.

“Rum” Wind basically whispered. Warrior shot Twilight a look but said nothing. They carried on this silence for the rest of the journey out of Lanayru.

“So boys where am I dropping you off?” Time cheeped up, They were getting close to Warriors and Winds house.

“Oh no Mr Time, please can I stay at yours. Granny thinks I’m at a friend’s house. she’ll kill both me and Wars if she finds out.” Wind pleaded from the passenger seat.

“Yeah Twi, I might have to take you up on the offer of a slumber party” Warrior elbowed the boy as he spoke.

“I don’t remember offering” Twilight muttered under his breath, he was solemnly looking out the window.

“Perfect, it can be like when we were kids” Sky shouted over from the other window, a large smile on his face. Twilight just rolled his eyes, he hoped it was for the last time of the night.

“Leg, ‘Rule, four you wanna sleep over as well?” Wild turned around and looked at the three boys, still cramped in the back, much to Legends annoyance. 

"Anything to stop Grandpa seeing me.” Four picked his head out of the carrier bag it was stuffed in. The other two boys just nodded.

“Perfect. Dad just go straight home please” Wild Patted the back of the drivers seat.

And with that Time just nodded and continued on home.

When they pulled up to the farm the sun was just beginning to rise. The fields looked beautiful and the cuccos were just starting to sing. Twilight let out a large yawn when he got out the truck, it had been one hell of long night.

He felt a large pat on his lower back and turned around to see Wild staring at him grinning.

“You know, it wasn’t all that bad. We did some dangerous shit, but I’d do it again in heartbeat... And bro …I’m going to miss you when you go.” Wild had a smile going from ear to ear as he spoke.

And do you know what Twilight thought, even after everything that happened, The fine, The drinking, The getting arrested.

“You're right Wild… I’d do it all again in heartbeat.” He matched Wilds grin and looked at the 7 other boys around him.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“You still owe be 20 Rupees, Captain Dipshit.”

“I don’t owe you shit, Dog breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter. I've loved writing this and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it.  
> Thank you all for the kudos  
> I have another story written for this Au so this isn't the end of these boys XD.  
> Love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> I've had the base of this written for about a month but I never actually edited it all together until now. It was originally going to be one part but It just got too long. I'm thinking there might be three of four parts when its completely finished but we'll just see.  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Linked Universe fic based off @LinkedUniverse on tumblr by Jojo.


End file.
